Worlds at War
by N2Darkness
Summary: No one could stop them- Not USA, or the Teen Titans nor the Jusice League themselves. They came in hundreds, then they came in thousands. They sowed a seed of destruction no one ever thought possible, can heroes and villains unite to stop the true enemy?
1. Prologue

(This is a start of a new story, my first sci-fi/magic story, even though this is my third, just let new people know that sometimes my first part of my story is weird, it is all part. Sorry to let you read my notice, but enjoy! Always don't own TTs but the story, again sorry!)

PROLOGUE

The days were becoming dark and dreary. Soon the warm weather will turn dreadfully cold, the coming of the winter seasons. Wilson thought as he was walking down a crowded street of the capital, Desieve.

Nobody was particularly paying any attention to him; despite he was dressed in a dark-gray army uniform of the Azerovian army, while Wilson was carrying a helmet that was half orange and half black. To the Azerovians they respected the army so well they don't bother them by staring at them, even if the soldier was blind in one eye…

Wilson was part of a super-race called Azerovia, a race of powerful humans that has developed magic into a industrialized industry…Azerovia and its vast galactic empire that has conquered most of it planetary neighbors over the vast centuries and just conquered in a short while the people of Azarath…therefore Azerovia is the most civilization in the universe as far as they know.

Wilson was heading for the military compound in the heart of the city. He was called barely from his pregnant wife to come immediately to the compound for a new assignment. From the many years of service the Azerovian Empire and the it's emperor, Wilson thought after helping them supplant the Azarathian people from their rebellion, he would retire and raise his unborn child in peace and not torn by war.

When he entered the compound, Azerovian guards of black and grey stood attention and bowed respectively to Wilson. Wilson nodded to let the soldiers know he was grateful for their respect and the guards opened the door. After walking down the corridors Wilson finally made it the huge briefing room that only contained a log table, Azerovian senators, generals sat by the sides while the emperor himself was seated up front.

"Glad you could make it, Slade." The emperor said, dressed in the Azerovian colors of the army to show he was in the military mood. Slade was Wilson's first name, (from now on he will be called Slade) with that Slade had a huge reputation of ruthlessness and cunning that also earned him the title deathstroke…

"Pleasure my lord." Slade said as he sat at the other end of the table.

The emperor, old in age, stood from his chair slowly, his bones ached from the stress of moving about. Slowly the emperor cleared his throat and said, "Now that we are here we can get down to business," the emperor pulled out a crystal, he held it out towards the table, slowly the emperor released his grip and the crystal hovered above the table. Then a blinding flash light lit the room a screen appeared.

Immediately the "screen" showed the important men a different race of humans. To the Azerovians anyone not loyal to Azerovia or its emperor is a different race. The crystal showed that these barbaric humans were divided amongst territorial boundaries and crude in nature. Then it showed starvation and decay to a dark skinned color of "barbarians". Then turned the picture to a world covered in ice and snow that men were bundled by clothing of some kind and were being pulled by hair small creatures that were pulling a sled with the man on it.

The generals and senators thought of it crude and funny, but Slade found them interesting. Azerath, which was put down, was a race that was fully religious, worshiping different gods and demons, everyone dressed the same, almost looked the same. Slade thought they were odd, but who ever these humans were they were different in culture and skin.

As the pictures flashed from different species of animals, lovely scenery, peaceful then it all turned military. Soon, pictures of fast moving machines in the air, armored vehicles, floating vassals launching rockets and such. The generals thought these were interesting, but as they watch more intensely, the screen showed a massive explosion destroyed all in its path that the clouds eventually formed a mushroom cloud…

The crystals picture disappeared and the crystal floated back into the Azerovian emperor's hand. He didn't speak for a moment, letting the pictures he had shown sink in. Finally he said:

"Here gentlemen, we are facing a race that is well armored and well fought. Unlike the many people were brought into our empire, they were united but with no military experience. These people are divided but are well militarized. They have from what we saw are culturally different and skin is a facture. Many have suffered and died. As soon as the rebellion in Azarath is put down I want to prepare to invade this new world."

"Excellent my lord," the senators and generals said to the emperor with great praise. Slade knew suck-ups when he saw one, or rather multiple. But it didn't mean Slade wasn't concerned.

Slade raised his hand, the emperor pointed to him; "You want us to invade another world when one of our own planetary provinces is in revolt?" the emperor only nodded. "Frankly pictures don't tell much. We don't know why they are different and divided, we even don't know what their reaction will be and if that massive explosion is powerful as that is, we are out matched." As soon Slade said that generals began to mutter amongst themselves.

"An excellent point Slade," the emperor said. "Truly these barbarians are more mysterious than any life form we ever seen. All we know is they aren't magically gifted but their knowledge of non-magi tech is extraordinary. Before we start our invasion, we need some close observation of these non-magi race. " The emperor glanced around the table, he knew who to pick, but he made sure the others were kept to their nerves when he glanced at Slade Wilson.

"Will you lead the mission, Slade?" the emperor asked.

Slade wasn't shocked by the notion. He wanted to tell the emperor off but that wasn't his nature. _My wife is going to skin for this, _Slade thought sadly. Ever since he married his wife, Lucy, Slade wanted to spend time with her, but with military movement amongst the empire and the rebellion of Azarath, almost twenty years since they finally were able to conceived a child, which they were going to name Rose.

"Thy will be done," Slade said bowing his head in respect.

"Good, now senators we need the support of the other subjects for this mission, so your job as always to rally military draft. Generals are to plan the timing of the invasion which all will rely on Slade's observation." The emperor said. With the gesture of his hand, sign that the meeting was over, the men in the room got up from the table and left one by one, except Slade.

When everyone was gone, Slade spoke, "There is more to this, my lord."

The emperor anticipated Slade's curiosity. He smiled and said, "Yes, despite their many tribes and nations, they aren't to be taken lightly. If this non-magis could harness the power of the stars without magic they are a far greater threat than the Azarathians could possible be. I need you Slade to give us a sketch of how these people work."

"Yes, my lord." Slade answered, still he felt uneasy.

The emperor raised his eyebrow in his own curiosity. "I'm sure Lucy will understand." He said.

"You don't know her," Slade replied, both of them laughed. "Of course I need to return to Azarath to ready my team." The emperor nodded, Slade bowed and walked away, even though he felt a little at ease, but one thing still bugged him.

Looking back at the emperor, Slade asked, "By the way what is the name of the planet?"

The emperor looked at Slade, and answered, "Earth."

(Slade an alien? if that doesn't explain alot? Just to warn, I won't continue but it will depend on the reviews. So if this sounds intresting, and want to continue, let me know.) N2Darkness


	2. Chapter 1

To warn the next chapters are just leading to the main point of this story. As always don't own Slade or the TT, but I do own the name Azerovia and its ideals...Any how enjoy)

CH1

Snow crunched under Slade's boot as he was walking through the pavements of a city. Snow lazily fell around the crowd streets where Slade was making his way. Slade, like many other citizens they moved into the streets to move pass a demolished building that was damaged during the Azerathian revolt.

The City of Fredericksburg, the capital of the Azarathian planet, was nearly leveled during Azerovia's constant bombing and street fighting left the city that was once considered the most grand in all of the Azerovian Empire, greater than the capital of Azerovia itself, an backwater sewage of a city.

Slade never actually fought in the revolt, but rather he went behind the enemy's line wreaking havoc, destroying ammo dumps of the Azerathians, cutting vital supply lines that eventually took a toll on the rebels. As a saboteur, Slade gained knowledge of his enemies and used them to his agenda which usually lead it for the Azerovian army to divide and conquer.

Even though the Azarathian rebels surrendered, didn't mean there was a few that went on fighting. There were a few suicide bombings every now and then, and the occasional assassinations of Azerovian soldiers and officers, other than that Azarath was quiet, for now…

As Slade was walking down the streets, he glanced once in a while at the citizens of Frederickburg. Most Azerovians, they thought themselves as a better looking and far more intelligent group, Slade wasn't like that. He came to respect the Azarathian culture as much as his profession allowed. His wife, Lucy, was a half-Azerathian after all. But since fighting the Azarathian, which is how he lost half of his sight, Slade came to view them in a whole different light.

When Slade glanced at one of the Azarathians, none dared make eye-contact and that made Slade suspious. Since Azarath is under martial law from the military of the Azerovians, Azarath has a few ways to make a soldier shudder. You never knew if the man next to you or the woman behind you with a child in her arms will pull out a knife and stab you in the back.

When Slade came up to his destination, which was a large half-damaged temple to the Azarathian gods now converted to the military headquarters to Azerovia's armed forces. Entering the large marble building, where hieroglyphics of Azarathian mythology where gods and demons fought for the control of Azarath, which the gods won.

At the center of the room was a large bronze statue of Azarath's main god which the name slipped from Slade's mind as he walked by it. The statue was of a man twice as tall as Slade was where he was dressed in the cloaks Azarathians are famous for, and the face was long and neat, handsome with long hair entangled to the sides, but this was all before the revolt that not even the god of Azarath could save his people from the magical fist of Azerovia, that the statue was full of holes that took junks of bronze that left the god disfigure, like all of Azarath.

When Slade made it passed the statue and went into the many rooms the temple held till he got to the one he was looking for. He opened the door to see a dozen or so men dressed similar to Slade's dark-gray uniform and the orange/black helmet. The men were waiting in the room a while talking amongst themselves when Slade entered, they all stood attention and bowed respectively to their commander.

"That is all fine," Slade said to them as he moved into the room. His men went eased when Slade came into the middle of the room. "As you know, we are assigned to infiltrate the planet Earth and obtain as much information about the people and military before the invasion. Any questions?" Slade asked.

One man's arm rose, Slade pointed to him, the man said, "What kind of people are these Earthlings? Are they magically intelligent? Or uncivilized?"

"From reports, Earth isn't magically intelligent but they mastered the art of metal. Rather than use creatures they use mechanized-soulless machines. They aren't exactly civilized, they are divided into countries and have their own government so Earth isn't united." Slade explained.

"Barbaric!" the man said and multiple others agreed.

"Our job is to infiltrate the planet and gather much information so the military here could use that for the process to include Earth to the empire." Slade said.

"And how long are we going to leave and going to be gone?" Another soldier asked.

"We are not to leave for another few months. And to answer the next one is as long as it takes." Slade inquired. He knew most of the men had families with children. Like himself the started a family late, he knew some are concerned as well as he was. Slade couldn't tell them the exact time, which was twenty years. "Anything else?"

One more soldier raised his hand.

"Yes Blood?" Slade asked.

"Is your wife going to skin you alive or after she kills you?" the soldier, Blood asked. The room burst into laughter, which Slade himself had to laugh at, all he knew was he didn't want to find out. The only person Slade was afraid of was Lucy.

"Well Blood," Slade began, "Has your wife castrated you yet or has she took it away from you already?" Blood turned red and was about to yell, when he did, the room laughed even harder. Despite the fact that everyone was laughing at Blood, it was the only way to hide the true fact that many soldiers didn't know what their wives had in for them…

Slade left the temple followed by Blood, which his real name was Sebastian Blood, which some of the others call him Brother Blood because he treats every fellow on the team like a brother. Blood and Slade were good friends and liked to embarrass each other when they had the chance. But Slade was serious and Blood was not, most of the time.

"How's Lucy?" Blood asked as they were coming to the street.

"That depends on the day," Slade said, "one day she'll love you to death, the next day she wants to kill you." Slade laughed a bit and so did Blood. "Over all she is doing quite well. What about yours?"

Blood looked away from Slade's glance, "We separated from each other days ago." For a moment Slade felt embarrassed, then Blood said, "As she left she took everything including you-know-what." Pointing downwards, Slade chuckled at the fact that Blood is joker at times, but when it comes down to business, Slade knew he could depend on him.

Both had decided to find someplace to drink, as they went to search for a bar, while waiting at a cross walk were dozens of horses and carriages shoved on by, as Slade and Blood waited, a little hand reached for Slade's hand bag he carried around. Slade noticed something was tugging at his bag, he knew someone was trying to steal it, when Slade was ready he was going to break the guy's nose for it.

Slade grabbed the strap of his bag; he pulled it so the guy would come into the opening, but when Slade did, instead of finding a guy he stared at the face a little girl that was thrown into the opening still clinching the bag. Slade was shock at the sight, before Slade noticed the girl ran up to him stomped on his foot and ripped the bag from Slade and took off.

"Get that kid!" Slade yelled and took off with Blood behind him.

The girl was moving fast. She maneuvered through the crowds like a ghost through walls while Slade and Blood had to push through. Knowing at this rate the girl would have gotten away with theft, Slade reached for his belt and yanked out a crystal. The moment people nearest to Slade noticed the crystal they knew it was one of those crystals that exploded in moments. Everyone departed like a giant bolder was thrown into a river and the water moved around it. That is exactly what happened, everyone was moving sideways of Slade and Blood making it easier to spot the girl turning down an alley way.

Running, they turned down the alley way, only to see a long narrow passage full of trash and vermin's. Moving cautiously, Slade moved around garbage with the smell of something rotten Slade didn't want to find out. When they were about to come up to the other end of the alley, Slade and Blood thought they lost her, but then something creaked. Both turned to see a door hiding amongst the shadows.

Slade didn't know if the girl was leading them into an ambush or what, but knowing that the girl was going too be punished for stealing from an Azerovian officer that blogged Slade's thought of justice. It was Blood that kicked opened the door, instead of getting blasted by enemy fire, the only greeting the men got were an eerie silence. Moving into the house slowly, Slade looked around while Blood covered him.

The apartment, as they figured out was small and messy. The place probably hasn't seen a good cleaning since before the Azarathain revolt. Layers of dust covered the place and the house was dark. Rotting food littered the ground were rats and mice, even roaches roamed. Slade and Blood covered their noses for the smell was too horrific to tell what the smell was actually coming from. Personally they didn't want to know…

Looking into each room and finding nothing except abandonment, Slade and Blood came up to a closed door. Blood pulled out a tool that opened up to be a retractable sword. Slade pulled out his own, before giving Blood a nod. Blood opened the door cautiously, then pushed it in and both of them ran in to see the surprised face of the girl standing near a huge bed.

"Do you think were stupid?" Blood asked moving closer to the girl.

"Leave now!" the girl asked.

"Not until you return what you stolen." Slade said, following Blood's move.

"I'm warning you leave or suffer!" the girl sound desperate as she backed up to the bed.

As Slade moved closer, he actually got a good look at the girl. By the height of her and the look in her face, she had to be over eight. She had long violet hair, that it matched her eyes. She was wearing a cloak that had to be a size to big for her that it sagged off of her that it barley revealed a tunic that had to been picked out of the garbage. The way the girl looked at the Azerovians, she looked tired and hungry, if Slade had to see her in the right size clothing; he bet the girl was malnutrition.

Closer Blood and Slade got the girl, the more frightened she was. When Blood tried to reach for her, the girl screamed, "I warned you. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos__!" _a black mass form that look like whip wrapped Blood and the girl threw Blood across the room. Slade advanced, but the girl retaliated by using the black mass and pushed him out the door.

"I told you." She said turning towards the bed as she reached down and grabbed Slade's bag.

Blood apparently was knocked out. Outside the room, Slade was rubbed his sore head, "Should've seen that coming." He said to himself as he staggered upwards. Slowly he returned the room. The girl had her back to him, he watched as the girl pulled out crystals of different uses, till she found a blue crystal… a healer one. Slade thought the girl looked fine, but as girl moved the covers away, what Slade saw made him change his very thought.

A little boy was wrapped in rags as the girl pulled the blanket all the way from him. The boy almost exactly looked like the girl in facial structure but his hair was white as the snow outside. But the boy looked far more malnutrition and had more bruises than the girl. When the girl shook the boy up, he barely had enough power to lift his arm to touch the girl's. Slowly the crystal glowed blue as the girl moved it across the boy's face arms and legs. The bruises disappeared and like magic the boy had enough strength to lift himself off the bed.

"You stole again?" the boy asked, his voice was dry and sounded weak.

"I had too." The girl responded.

"No you don't, all you had to do was ask." The boy inquired.

"What's the point, nobody cares for orphans, especially one that is dying."

As Slade listen, he felt his heart weep for the two childeren. He had seen suffering in the eyes of the Azarathain citizens, but those were from the ones that can work. But these two had to steal to survive. What Slade found remarkable is that the girl had lost hope for aid, but the boy insists on going the right thing.

Slowly Slade walked into the room. He totally forgotten about why he was here in the first place, nor did he notices his friend was lying unconscious on the floor. Walking quietly as he could to the bed, he knew he didn't wasn't to disturb the girl, but he had a feeling that these two were more than meets the eye.

Finally Slade said, "Not everybody turns down orphans." When the girl turned in surprise, Slade covered the girl mouth. "I'm not here to hurt you. At first I was, but not anymore." To show that he meant it, he removed his hand from the girl's mouth.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Slade Wilson, officer of the Azerovian Imperial Forces." Slade replied, "What are your names?"

The girl looked at the boy for advice, when the boy nodded that it was okay, the girl looked at Slade. She said:

"Raven Roth."

The boy replied, "Edgar Roth."

"Siblings?"

"Yes, twins." Edgar said.

Slade nodded. Then Slade went on to talk to them. He eventually heard that Edgar was the oldest twin by mere minutes and that he has been sick throughout his life and always will be. Raven was only stealing healing crystals and food to survive. Slade figured their parent were killed by religious fanatics that didn't like the idea of their parents supporting Azerovia. Slade felt pity then remorse that reminded him of his past. Knowing he couldn't leave them, he knew he had to take them back to base.

As he kept talking he realized both Raven and Edgar were a rare Azarathians born with gifts no Azerovian, not even Slade himself could depend on power within. Most Azerovian power was drawn upon the unlimited crystal energy that powered their homes, vast transports and weapons, but these twins are born with inner power, as Slade kept thinking could be exploited by the AIF.

By the time the Roth twins' and Slade were done talking Brother Blood had gained conscience. Slade told Blood about them and talked about what he was thinking. After convincing Blood to agree, Blood went over and helped Edgar out of his bed, while Slade held Raven's hand and walked out of the apartment.

As the entered the streets, they headed back to the temple. As they all walked down the streets of Fredericksburg, people stared at them in confusion, and disgust. Slade noticed but didn't care to stare back, all he knew, they didn't know the power he and Blood were leading to Earth…

(Tell me what you all think, like my warning before, depending on the reviews I won't continue. Please review and wait...)


	3. Chapter 2

(The next chapters are just build-ups, sorry to keep you waiting...Slade and his team land on Earth, what chaos will they make...?)

CH2

Seasons and years passed since Slade's encounter with the Roth twins'. By the time Slade was ready to infiltrate Earth, both Raven and Edgar had advanced well beyond his and even the Emperor's expectations. By now both Azarathian born twins were now loyal servant to Azerovia and to it leaders, and were willing to stick out their lives for the cause of pacifying and establish a grand new world upon the Earth itself.

But years had past, the invasion was behind schedule. But it didn't mean Slade and his organization of assassins and saboteurs, the Deathstrokes as they were called, weren't going to delay any possible information about the Earth and its vast cultural and independent tribes. By now Raven and her brother are associates to the Deathstrokes. When they finally were the age of twelve, Slade and his team had landed on one of the largest continents on the blue planet, but this land is a giant waste land!

Sand and heat, blasted the foreign aliens. Especially as they were dressed in the gray-black uniforms of the imperial army (except Raven, she was wearing a lighter suit, covered in by her cloak), they were roosting! Sweat beaded covered their brows, if it weren't for the magically-cold suits, Slade would believe they would've died.

Travelling for the Azerovians wasn't enjoyable either. Instead of buying those imaginable iron beasts on wheels (horse-less buckets as Slade called them), they transported the best horses Azerovia could offer. They were good and reliable but Slade would rather have cooling crystals put on their suits, even magically cooled ones didn't stop him from sweating like a pig.(you be amazed what crystals do what)

You see Azerovia, never had an industrial revolutions as Earth had, instead they had magical-innovated revolution were magic was used for engineering and science that Azerovia was able to develop more suffocated ice boxes (refrigerators) iron-snakes (trains) Revelers (television) that made life more enjoyable. But Azerovia never developed cars and planes, they had ships yes, but Azerovia moved on the backs of beasts. Behemoths (large animals related to rhinos, only larger and hairier), horses, dragons and Leviathan (sea-serpents) carried Azerovia through its history of war and conquest of their dominion.

While watching a nearby tribe from a distance, seeing how these dark-skinned half-naked natives worked only confused and amazed the Azerovian spectators. They chanted something they only could possibly imagine. They carried huge decorative masks and waving sticks that were sharpened to a point around a huge fire that made Slade and his comrades sweat even more.

"Who in the emperor's name created such an ungodly waste land?" Sebastian Blood (Brother Blood) nearly screamed wiping his forehead with a piece of cloth he happened to carry.

"Just imagine carrying all of your weapons and supplies through this territory in our current uniforms through this heat wave with no water for miles and miles, Blood." Slade said. Blood thought of it, when he came to the realization Blood winced and shrugged. Now he is grateful. Slade thought keeping an eye (literally) on the tribe.

"I just find this place fascinating." Raven added. She sounded cheerful. Even underneath the cloak Slade could tell she was burning, but she smiled and had a good attitude. Things had changed since he met her on the streets in Azarath years ago.

"Yeah, you're the only one Rae." Edgar said, wiping his own forehead. When Slade glanced over for a second, he noticed Edgar, the sickliest of the twins, was just plain miserable. His face was bright red, sweat seemed to come out of streams it seemed. And despite being burned by the sun, Edgar looked dead paler than he usually was. This is what happens when your born sick and remain sick.

Slade knew Edgar won't survive as an infantry in the legions. Of course he couldn't use Edgar for the dangerous missions in the Deathstroke team anyway. The leviathan navy won't take him, only the dragon force would. But he was too young to join, yet…

When his attention went back to the tribes doing their dances and chants Slade wondered why? Before Slade could guess he saw a trail of dust running in the distance heading for the tribe. Soon, a ghastly noise pierced the air, soon the tribe went into an uproar, like bees being disturbed… Soon the males of the tribes were shouting something in their tongue and the women and children ran from the massive fire.

As the dust and sand were in range of the tribe came and settled, Slade and the others saw the Earthmen's ways of transportation that seemed dull in color and blended in with the area. Soon a dozen lighter colored men jumped out of their ironed machines wearing desert-colored uniform (Slade thought that was smart) and was holding what Slade thought to be a fancy club. They were saying something that Slade couldn't understand; it was different than the dark ones words. What ever the lighter one said to the dark ones he dark-skinned, half naked man carrying a spear tried to stab the man.

Before the dark-man's weapon even came close to the lighter ones body, the strangers wacked his attacker with his fancy club. When the man fell to the sands, the white man kicked the black, and before Slade, Raven, Blood or Edgar could imagine what could be next, a new sound entered the ears of the Azerovian observers. It sounded like a bark, and then all of a sudden, all the white man's fancy clubs burst into light with more and faster abrupt barks. The dark skinned men fell like wheat to a scythe. Then when the men fell the whites turned their weapons against the fleeing women and children

Raven gasped and Edgar watched in horror, while Slade and Blood and the rest of the company watched in disbelief that Earthmen could treat their own people, even if their darker than you, like animals and then kill them… Slade thought they were more barbaric than he thought when he first saw the dark ones dance, these whites were ruthless killers.

"Do we help them?" Blood asked Slade.

"Which one? Blacks or white?" Slade said in return.

"The blacks!" Blood responded.

Slade thought that too, but he knew revealing themselves early would warn Earth of Azerovia's agenda. He couldn't allow that. Sense of duty and honor Slade held high, disobeying them would be treason against the state. But reckless slaughter was something Slade was against. Then again, the emperor nor the generals and senators ordered intervention…

"Yes, quick and quietly." Slade said, he waved his hand forward and three of the Deathstroke men moved their horses forward to charge, when Slade's ears were connected to another sound. Not the barks of the white man's weapon or the scream of women and childeren, but the white men were.

"What in the empire's reach…?" Slade said to himself when he saw one of the whites shooting his weapon in the air. Neither Slade nor any of his companions noticed amongst the slaughtering a massive green winged monster, smaller than a dragon but bigger than any creature Slade had seen on Earth so far.

When the monster in the air dived at the men, grabbing one of the white shooters and carrying him off into the air then when the creature was high in the air that Slade couldn't see the creature in the bright blue sky. Soon a distance blood-curdling scream in the air as an image of one of the tribes' attacker fell from the sky and hit the earth. As the creature dived, the massive creature, in a blink of an eye, or thought his eye was going blind, the flying creature disappeared and bigger more reptilian with a large head with a saw full of sharp teeth, a huge body and a long tail, but short arms.

As the men around the monster tried aiming their weapons at the large lizard, the lizard whipped his tail knocking three men down. Watching, Slade noticed that one of the men was running towards his iron vehicle, the man was struggling with something because the machine wouldn't move. Before the man could get the thing moving the large lizard's foot smashed the front end of the iron beast. The man was screaming as the lizard ripped the man out of his machine by the arm. The lizard lashed his head around violently, the man scream before the lizard released the man on the ground, before stepping on him.

Those white men that attacked before, now being attacked themselves starting to run away. The lizard ran after them. It wasn't long before the monster reached its prey. One man tripped and was smashed as the lizard made its way. The others tried shooting their weapon but monster huge jaws caught him and before the man had time to scream a large crunch filled the air that made Slade not wanting dinner. Soon the other white-skin men were overcame by the large green lizard, some screamed as the lizard ripped them apart as others quietly died as jaws made a red mess out of them.

When it was over the Azerovian spectators were appalled by the strength and brutality of the large lizard. When the creature let out a terrifying roar that spooked the Azerovian horses, it showed it was triumphant. Slade thought it was going to eat the attackers, or go after the escaped tribes' people. Instead it walked away as if nothing had happened. But something more disturbing caught Slade's mind…

_What happened to that winged creature?_ Slade thought.

"We have to capture that." Slade said. Everyone was caught by surprise by the suggestion. Raven asked why, Blood wondered if he was crazy, Edgar added he didn't want to become some chew toy, and the rest of the men just didn't want to, but Slade then explained.

"Imagine Azerovian men dying trying to kill that thing, it would be easier either to kill ourselves or capture it and see if we can use it against the Earthmen." Slade said. Reluctantly, all agreed. Slade kicked his horse as did the other and rode off in the direction of the lizard.

It didn't take long till the Azerovians were close to the creature which was just walking not comprehending that it was being tacked. As the horses wined and scream, trying to avoid the monster, but thanks to their riders that didn't happen, the large lizard turned its head to the noise, spotting the dozen riders. The creature screamed and stared to run.

For a while, the chase was grueling. Hard and fast, dust and sand blocked the views of the chased but they knew they were catching up. When the view of the lizard appeared, Slade raised his own weapon steadily aiming at one of the creature's leg…then it disappeared!

Slade thought the creature moved to the side to attack, but no giant lizard came at the Azerovians and ripping them to shreds, for a minute he lost it and the others didn't. But when the others looked confused he knew he wasn't alone. As the sands and dust settled, a creature of unimaginable speed was zooming across the plains. Knowing he had no time, he didn't know what he was up against Slade aimed his long weapon aimed and fired.

The weapon kicked and a bright flash blasted out of the end of the Azerovian weapon, and a purple light zoomed as fast as the creature was running. When Slade thought he missed, he saw a red mist appear above its head and the creature fell to the sands of the land.

When the Azerovian horses caught up with the creature, everyone was surprised that the creature was alive, it was thrashing in the sand, howling but it was still alive…Blood stained the green fur of the creature from the shoulder bone. The monster was smaller than the lizard, it was covered in fur with a small scrunched up face, with pointy ears long whiskers from the sides of its face and spots dotted the creature from head to tail.

The creature hissed and snarled violently at the Azerovians who were not stupid enough to come near it. As they watch, the creature was slowly slowing down. By now it was foaming and blood was coming from the side of its mouth. Panting, it looked at the strange dressed people, especially at the one wearing a cloak.

Raven noticed the creature looking at her. Instead of being disgusted by the fur animal, she felt pity. Wherever the creature came from, it saved the lives of the women and children of that tribe and it showed heart. She thought Slade was going to end it misery when he raised his weapon to his shoulder once again.

"Spare it Slade." Raven said, before Slade could pull the trigger.

"What for?" Blood asked. "That creature killed those white men."

"Wait I thought it was that lizard?" Edgar said.

"I thought it was a large flying monster?" Slade said himself. Then it hit him…shape shifter.

Reluctantly Slade lowered the weapon. He stared at the creature as it stared back…Soon the creature laid its head down on the sand now red with it own blood, closed its eyes and went unconscious…

For a moment nothing happened. Slade thought the creature dead, when he and Raven came near it the furry creature disappeared. The shape of the creature changed from flying monster to giant lizard then a hairy runner now a shape so common to the Azerovian, they thought it was something that would happened on Azerovia or its colonies.

The shape dumbfounded the Azerovians so much they couldn't believe that a shape shifter could come from an none magical world…When Raven covered the true shape with her own cloak as Slade lifted the a naked scrawny shriveled green boy…

(In case you were wondering they were in central Africa...I'm sorry to some of you if I sounded a bit like a racist, if this offended people again I apologize...thanks for read, review for the invasion is soon to come...)N2Darkness


	4. Chapter 3

(The long wait is over, sorry school is more work than it lets on. Enjoy!)

CH3

Out in the desert, beyond any Earthling eye', standing out in the light sand like a sore thumb was a dark gray building. Inside was a vast network of smaller building contacted to the bigger one. Once belong to Earthling business men of the past, the building was converted to be the base the Azerovian insiders…

Inside one of the smaller building was the Azerovian equivalent to a lab/hospital. A bed lay in the middle of the room where viewing crystals that put next to specific parts of the body of a scrawny, shriveled green Earthling. The crystals were able to see inside the body at the organs to see any problems. As far as the Azerovians watching the boy was concerned, he was okay, except for the mass bandages on the shoulder of the patient.

Raven watched as the boy slept uncomfortably. If it weren't for the straps on the bed holding him down, the boy would've been tossing and turning disrupting the crystals' magic. The boy was sweating, his breath was fast, and it seemed the boy was having nightmares. As Raven continued watching the boy, for the first time seeing the shape shifter in the first place, she felt pity on the boy. Before the Azerovians cleaned the of the blood and sand, ridding the wild human of its fowl smell and putting descent cloths on, he looked wild and dangerous, now except for the boy's long tangled green hair, he almost looked human…

While watching Raven, her brother Edgar came right beside her. "It's amazing," Edgar said, snapping Raven back to her surroundings.

"What's amazing?" Raven asked.

"That he could survive in this waste land at all." Edgar responded. "But it makes me wonder if he was born wild or not." Raven was thinking the same thing. As she continued glancing at the boy, she wondered out loud:

"If he wasn't born in the wild, why was it that he became wild?" She said.

Edgar raised his eyebrow, before he turned away to cough. After all, he was still sick the minute two Azerovian soldiers came to discover him. Azerovian medicine proved inadequate to his illness, which baffles the Azerovians now. To them Edgar's illness was strange and foreign, for Edgar he took it for granted and didn't dwindle on the thought of being completely healthy.

Raven didn't say a word to Edgar when he recovered. She knew Edgar's illness like the back of her own hand. Right now her twin was healthy as he could be and that this was coughing was just a reminder of his suffering. As the Roth twins gazed at the figure of the strange, mysterious green shape shifter, they began to notice that the crystals were turning bright red.

As Raven and Edgar watched, the green boy began to move frantically. In the next few seconds, the boy's eyes were wide open. The eyes frantically looked over its surroundings. Not knowing where he was or why the green boy was here, the boy thrashed around violently. Soon the straps began to weaken; to was only as matter of him before the boy broke through…

The twins backed away the minute the boy was awake. He screeched and screamed in language a way that they realized it was the same as the tribesmen the Azerovians saw the other day then he began screaming in a tongue close to the white man's words. Raven and her brother couldn't figure out what he was saying, but the minute the boy was loose from the straps, the boy morphed into another creature, this one closely resembled the giant lizard, except it was smaller than it but bigger than Raven and Edgar, the snout was long with teeth like blades, with quill like hair coming out of the back of the creatures head, at its feet was a long curved claw.

The creature noticed them; it let out a terrifying screech. Knowing Slade or Blood or any one notices the shape shifter loose, it was too late. The shape shifter launched itself at the twins. Raven and Edgar jumped away from each other but dodged the shifter. The shifter landed but tripped over its own feet, the small lizard turned its attention to Edgar now trying to crawl away. The shifter snarled as it moved toward the boy, with all of it strength landed its foot on Edgar's back.

Edgar screamed, he tried to resist but the shifter's form was strong. The shifter moved its head closer to Edgar's face that he could feel the warmth, yet chill of the shifter's breathe. Opening its mouth, showing Edgar its teeth, it let out a scream, and then all of a sudden Edgar felt the shifter's weight lifted off of him and the shifter flying off across the room.

"Get away from my brother!" Raven said while her magic filled her eyes.

Edgar scrambled by Raven's side. When the shifter got to its feet, turning towards the twins it let out a roar and charged.

"_Azarath__Metrion__Zinthos__!" _Both yelled and a black and white mass of energy flew from their hand and strike the shifter sending it again across the room. This shifter kept getting up and charged, but this time it was slower and not as quick.

After the standoff the shifter stopped. It's breathed heavily and looked as near to collapse as anything. Finally the shape shifter formed back into its human form. Standing their naked and vulnerable to the Roth twins' attack, the shifter looked at them with those big beautiful jade and nodded that came with a weak smile. Edgar and Raven came close to the boy when the boy passed out once again.

Minutes later Slade followed by Azerovian mages and soldiers came in. They found the room a disaster, with Raven and Edgar holding the shifter in their arms. Raven explained what happened. But what most of the Azerovians found interesting was the fact the boy knowledge defeat…To them that was sign of intelligence…

Months later…

The shifter's health increased slowly since the Azerovians brought him in. His wounds had healed and he grown to accept the Azerovians as his keepers as he was their prisoner. He was kept under constant watch, not by the soldiers but by the Roth twins. Even though he remembered attacking them long ago, he grew fond of them. The language they spoke he couldn't understand. Little by little the shifter could catch a few words here and there. But he didn't let them know he was observing them and made sure he spoke little.

By the time he figured what they were saying, the shifter wanted to know more about these 'Azerovians' as they calm themselves. Their style was different than any people he observed before. Not only the language, but the clothing and their matter of the arrogance of the Earth culture on Africa.

The Azerovians made him clothing that fit, and to him they were the most comfortable he ever wore. He didn't like them to touch his hair; he liked it long and messy. What the shifter liked most about the Azerovians they didn't restrain him from running around the compound or exercising, only that the Roth twins were there to watch him. Another reason was the food…

He sat next to Raven, as they call her, at dinner one night. He ate all things not meatish. (he explained that by throwing the meat to the floor the first time they tried to feed him meat) as he ate his food quietly while the rest of the Azerovians talked, but the Azerovian with the one eye talked the most.

"So, Blood what have found out about the Earthlings near the northing sea." Slade asked.

"Nothing special, except that those Earthlings speak something totally different language especially the thing that one man calls and every man, women and child just bow down and worship. At first I thought they were worshiping the sun, and then I learned that they were worshiping a god." Blood said taking a drink.

"What else?" Slade said, looking towards the twins.

"Well," Raven said, as she pointed to the shifter. "it has seemed that he knows our words when we tell him when it is time to go, or when it is time to leave."

"Good," Slade said, turning back to Blood. "Do you have a name for this worship?"

Blood gave a blank stare, like he was asked something he never heard of.

"It is called Islam." The shifter said in their tongue. "And the people Muslim."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Raven and Edgar looked more astonished than Slade or Blood or any of the soldiers and mages sitting at the table. For months the Azerovians thought this shifter was dumb and wild, but for him to speak not only a full sentence, but said it in their own language.

"Incredible!' Slade said. "You speak Azerovian? Since when?"

"For awhile." The shifter said. "I'm not as dumb as you people think of me. I'm quite smart if you let me show it." Raven smiled at that, Edgar tried not to smile to big and Slade thought this was even more great than before.

"Do you have a name?" Raven asked.

"Garfield Logan." The shifter responded. "And may I ask what country are you from?"

"Country?" Slade asked himself. "Do you mean where we are from?"

"Is there a difference?" Garfield asked.

"We come from beyond the stars from an empire that expands multiple systems called Azerovia." Edgar answered before Slade could.

"You mean you guys are aliens?" Garfield said.

"Aliens?" Raven asked.

"You guys have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

"No," Slade said.

"Let me get this straight, you Azerovians are alien here to conquer Earth?"

"Yes, but we are expeditionary forces to see how Earth works and see if we can use it against them when the invasion actually comes." Slade explained.

"Then you guys have a lot to learn. You see this continent can easily be conquered. Hardly any industry, we are inferior to most other countries, especially those beyond the Mediterranean Sea. Some nations have weapons powerful as the Sun and machines that can make nature bow to its knees." Garfield explained.

Soon the Azerovians forgot their dinner and listened to Garfield the Shifter as he explained why some people were weak and others strong. Slade and the others asked questions of why this is important and how could it be exploited. By the time the Azerovians got all they could from the boy, it was nearly midnight.

"So, you guys are here to conquer Earth and its people. But about Earth's nature? Animals, plants, and the oceans? Are you guys going to exploit them too?" Garfield asked.

"We haven't thought that far." Slade said.

Garfield sighed. "Despite what some human did to me, experiments, torture, I have grown to hate humans, but nature I love. These humans are here to take advantage of it and use for destruction."

"May I ask, if we promise to help Earth as we conquer it, are you willing to help us understand this planet for the invasion?" Slade said.

Garfield blinked and thought. But seeing how these Azerovians have helped him. For the first time in his life, before this curse of his took over, he felt happiness.

He looked straight into Slade's eyes, "As you command."

(Invasion is soon to come...only reviews can make me continue, but also I'm writing my Present Darkness so time has to be put in it also.)


End file.
